Field
This disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus including an improved encapsulating layer and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a hole injecting electrode, an electron injecting electrode, and an organic light-emitting device (OLED) including an organic light-emitting layer formed between the hole injecting electrode and electron injecting electrode. Generally, an organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-luminescent display device, in which holes injected using the hole injecting electrode and electrons injected using the electron injecting electrode are combined in the organic light-emitting layer to generate an exciton, and then, the exciton falls from an excited state to a ground state and generates light.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus does not require a separate light source. Therefore, the organic light-emitting display apparatus may be operated using low voltage, be lightweight and thin, and provide high-quality features such as a wide viewing angle, high contrast and fast response speed. Thus, an organic light-emitting display apparatus receives consideration as a next-generation display apparatus. However, the organic light-emitting display apparatus may be degraded due to external moisture or oxygen, and the like. Typically, the organic light-emitting device must be encapsulated to protect the OLED from external moisture or oxygen, and the like.